1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regenerative gas turbine combustor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A combustor is known in which compressed air generated by a compressor is preheated by the exhaust gas from a turbine and then burned together with fuel so as to reduce fuel supply, thereby improving thermal efficiency. Such a combustor is hereinafter called a regenerative gas turbine combustor. The regenerative gas turbine combustor suffers from a decrease in combustion efficiency if compressed air before preheating flows into a combustion chamber of the turbine combustor. Therefore, a division wall is provided to block an annular passage located between a combustor outer cylinder (a casing) and a combustor inner cylinder (a liner) and allowing compressed air to flow therein. Thus the compressed air before preheating is isolated from the compressed air after the preheating. This division wall is usually installed on the inner circumferential surface of the combustor outer cylinder and extends from the combustor inner cylinder to a tail cylinder which leads combustion gas to the turbine. A clearance between the division wall and the tail cylinder is sealed by a sealing mechanism which uses e.g. a leaf spring (see JP-2006-220350-A).